Fred
Fred Finklebean Fred Finklebean is a random, Mexican sphere who is a major protagonist of the series Manly Comic. He is a member of the Teddy Rosevelt Tribe, along with Larry and Bill Nye. Fred's Adventures Childhood (Pre-Manly Comic) As a child, Fred lived in Mexico City, Mexico. There, he enjoyed anything that involved Mexican heritage, food, language, or anything else Mexican. Fred grew up in a very quirky, disfunctional family, since his dad was obsessed with tacos and was extremely lazy, his mom couldn't control his dad, and Fred's brother Ted loved Communist Russia. His family was not exactly rich (in fact, they were somewhat poor) but was supported by his dad's job at Taco Bell. One day, Fred's dad saw an ad on the television screen, saying that the world's biggest taco was located in Triangle City. (this was where Bill Nye and Larry's family was) Overwhelmed with excitement, Fred's dad took the family there in his truck from eBay. Fred was very sad, since he really loved Mexico. Coincidentally, the Finklebeans moved into the house next to the Nyes' house. This was how the Teddy Rosevelt Tribe met. Manly Comic Fred, along with Bill Nye and Larry, started out looking for the 4 switches of Dinosaur World. On their journey, Fred found the capitol buiding where Bill was. Then, Bill joined the team. In the Forest of Illusion, they finally gathered the 4. However, Bowser came in his clown car and stole them. The foursome then had to get to Bowser's castle. By the time they reached Chocolate Mountain, Fred started a huge wildfire, and Bill was burned to a crisp in it. Smokey the bear came and arrested Fred. Fred was in jail with Bill and Hilary Clinton until Geno destroyed Interplanet Janet. Janet blew up and crashed into the jail, creating a giant hole. Fred and the Clintons escaped on a rocket. When Fred, Bill Nye, Larry, Geno, and General Guy arrived at the Valley of Bowser, they were surrounder by ghosts. Luckily, a Togepi came out of nowhere and teleported the team to different places. Fred and Larry were sent to the Pokemon world. Fred and Larry then found an S.S. Kevin Bacon, hijacked it, and returned to Dinosaur World. They crashed the boat and went flying into Yoshi's house. Yoshi then sewed the Teddy Rosevelt Tribe. Fred then ran away with Larry and Bill Nye into Fatty Narwhal. However, they relize they don't know how to get out, so Fred used pepper to make the Narwhal sneeze them out. They came across another S.S. Kevin Bacon, but this one is owned by Mack of the Smithy Gang. He kidnaps them and takes them to Bowser's castle. The Smithy Gang launched the Tribe into space. Fred was then captured by the shroobs and brainwashed. Larry, Bill Nye, and Geno found him and turned him back to normal. Unfortunately, Fawful got the switches and took over the world. He was overthrown by the characters of Spiceland, but the switches were gone. The TRT went to the Beanbean Kingdom in search of the beanstar. Fred then fell in love with Lady Lima. Fred and the others had to chase Fawful and Cackletta to Woohoo Hooniversity. They got the beanstar, but crashed on Keehaul Key. When they left on Flavio's ship, it was attacked by ghosts and sunk. The TRT ended up on Hoohoo Mountain. They were searching for Geno, since Fred had launched him out of a cannon. The TRT traveled to Occeanero World, got Geno there, and came back. Geno told them that they needed a pure voice, so they settled on getting Princess Peach. They tried to sail there, but due to poor navigation, Fred and the gang landed on Lost Island. The Erasers Fred has made quite a few appearances in this comic series. When the Eraser's teleporter messed up, they ended up in Forest of Illusion, which happened to be where the TRT was. This was where the teams first met. The Erasers also met Fred and the others in the Beanbean Kingdom for an interview. When the TRT went to Occeanero World, they traveled with the Erasers. For the first time, Fred, Larry, and Bill Nye met some of the major antagonists of the Erasers, like French Fri and Silly String. Lately, the Erasers lost their memory. Ozzy found Fred's blog and used it to track down Fred on Lost Island. The Erasers traveled there, and met the team all over again. The Erasers have lost this data but it is not forgotten. In the New Series The Erasers(GAME ON!) Fred is a major resource for finding the Mexican Burrito Finder and the Erasers will have total memory of them, since there last visit with the Erasers. Spice is Nice Fred has made few appearences in this series. When Fawful took over the world, the cast of Spice is Nice came out of a portal and crushed Fawful, taking away his power. Fred also traveled with them in the journey to Occeanero World Occeanero Comics Fred, Bill Nye, and Larry went to Occeanero World, the main setting of Occeanero Comics. Also, Occeanero illegally copied Fred into his comics and was HOPEFULLY put in jail for the rest of eternity! Personality Fred has proven to be very, very, VERY random. He is very outgoing. Through it all, Fred has shown to be capable of taking charge. His personality is easily changed, it is never set. Family Ted Finklebean - brother ???? - Fred's evil twin George Finklebean - dad Barb Finklebean - mom Kiddie Conoli Clone - grandpa Josoph Stalin - grandma Kiddie Conoli - great grandpa (grandpa's side) (no great grandma) Billy Bob Phill - great, great grandpa Forehead Freak - great, great grandma Victoria - great grandma (grandma's side) King S.A.D. - great grandpa (grandma's side) Coolonium - great uncle Earbie Doll - great aunt Sluggo - 2nd cousin? Other Relations Larry - friend and ally Bill Nye - ally Geno - ally Bill - HIS IDOL Bill Clinton - acquantance Ninji - ally Trivia -Fred has appeared in every unnofficial comic series in Memorial, except for "The Adventures of Bob" -The name "Fred Finklebean" was actually the name of the main character of the play "I'm going to Slap Happy World."